


Halfmob

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creeper Gavin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kings AU, M/M, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Geoff tries to find Gavin when he hides away from a party at the castle.





	Halfmob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/gifts).



“Gavin, is…” Geoff trailed off, already knowing the answer to his question. The prince consort had been hiding away from the ballroom for a while now, tucked in the corner of a hall as if he didn’t belong in the castle. Even now, he held himself tight, trying to make himself smaller than he was. “What’s wrong?” Geoff tried instead.

He took a while to respond. “Doesn’t matter. Geoff, you should go have fun.”

“It’s not gonna be fun if you’re not there with me,” Geoff replied. “Gav, do you not like the party?”

Even if he did hate it, Geoff wouldn’t have minded. It wasn’t like he had much input for the planning anyway. Regardless, Gavin’s eyes widened, backing away from him. “No, no, of course not!” He sighed, gripping one arm and looking at his feet. “It’s just…”

“Just what?”

Gavin paused again, pursing his lips. “You…it’s just me, and…” He groaned in frustration and gripped his hair. “Geoff, you deserve so much better than me.”

Geoff blinked in surprise. “Seriously?” His kingdom was way more modest–at least in terms of how royalty and nobility lived. Gavin’s kingdom had mines filled with gold, and the warmer climate cultivated crops that couldn’t be found anywhere else. “Gavin, you’re from one of the richest kingdoms this side of the earth! I was more worried that this wasn’t gonna be lavish enough for you.”

“It’s not that,” Gavin replied. “I mean me. What I am.”

Right, Geoff thought. Gavin had revealed to him just a few days ago a secret his parents had tried to keep locked up ever since he was born: the dry, flaky green patches of skin on his arm and back–the telltale signs of a creeper halfmob. Geoff should’ve guessed he was one; Gavin often chirped and trilled under his breath, but that was something all halfmobs did.

“Gavin…” Geoff held out his arms to Gavin. Gavin hesitantly stepped into his arms. Once he was close enough, Geoff wrapped his arms around him, lightly tracing patterns in his back. “You know I’m not gonna obsess over that like your parents do.”

Gavin sniffled and tucked his head in the crook of Geoff’s neck. His parents didn’t outright hate that he was a halfmob, but they certainly didn’t like it–always making him wear long sleeves and pants no matter how hot it was, pretending like his chirps and clicks didn’t exist and that anyone who heard them was just hearing things that weren’t there…it was a mess. Geoff moved a hand to the back of Gavin’s head when he heard the first few hiccups of a sob. He curled in tighter as his tears started to drip onto Geoff’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’ll tell you what,” Geoff started. He waited for Gavin to pull away a bit, looking up at him. “If we marry each other, I won’t ever make you hide it. You won’t have to be ashamed of being a halfmob here. Not now, not ever.”

“What’re your people going to think?” Gavin countered. “‘S not like they don’t have the power to overthrow us.”

Geoff sighed. “Gav, I’m one of the first non-halfmob kings here in a while. And the kingdom’s held up all this time. And hey, even if people are pissed off, do you think I would care?”

Gavin bowed his head. “No…I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault.” Gavin tucked his head in the crook of Geoff’s neck again.

Geoff knew full well that it was going to take more than a hushed conversation during a party to get rid of all the shame and secrecy Gavin’s parents had instilled in him. But another part of him knew that he was willing to do it, if for no other reason that for once in his life, Gavin could embrace being a halfmob.

“Do you wanna head back out to the dance floor?” Geoff asked. “It’s not as crowded anymore.”

Gavin shook his head. “Can we stay here for a bit?”

“‘Course.”

For the first time that night, Gavin smiled. Even if it was a small smile, it lit up their little area, hidden away from the guests. “I love you, Geoff,” he muttered, just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

He’d heard it before, but Geoff’s cheeks still flushed at the four small words. “Love you too, Gavin.”


End file.
